magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellhound
Hellhounds are, as apparent from their appearances, demonic in nature. Brought forth from another world by a dark magi, they are difficult to tame, being naturally vicious. All attempts to send them back have failed, so magi have begun to make companions of them, hoping to gentle their instincts. Hellhounds have coloring that hints of their power; warm, with the colors of flame; red, orange, and yellow. These dangerous canines possess small, wickedly sharp horns. Hellhounds live only in extremely warm climates, and prefer to reside by volcanoes and in tropical locations. Occasionally they can be seen in deserts, as they thrive in and seek out sweltering climates. Like their name indicates, hellhounds are hot to the touch, and wield dangerous powers over the element fire. When raised from pups, they make loyal companions, particularly to fire magi. Despite their loyalty, they can become wildly violent when even slightly angered, and are loyal only to their master. Hellhounds will become enraged at the sight of any ice creature, and must be kept separate from them, least their natures cause them to fight. The hellhound is a powerful ally, always welcome in The Keep when under control. Egg Beautiful flames spring from this egg, although they do not burn your hands. Hatchling This pup is sheathed in heat and flame, enjoying nothing more than basking in the sun. During the winter, it melts the snow wherever it goes, leaving little trails of brown grass, and usually remains inside. On cold nights this little one sometimes will curl up at the end of your bed, toasting your feet while you sleep. You've even caught it playing in the fireplace, pawing at glowing embers, oblivious to the heat. It is necessary to keep close watch on these little ones. These pups have seemingly boundless energy, making it difficult to keep an eye on this hatchling. They become most unruly when it cold, but in warm weather are better behaved. Summer is a hellhounds favorite season, when the sun is most prominent. These hatchlings spend warm days playing and learning to hunt from their elders. Hellhound pups enjoy the company of fire gryphons, but dislike any ice creatures, which can become aggravating. Adult When a hellhound reaches adulthood, they grow into their coloring fully, and resemble nothing more than beautiful blazes of fire. When experiencing strong emotions, they literally burst into flame, making any enemy think twice about battling them. Hellhounds are swift and cunning, and love any adventures that brings them to warmer lands. They grow melancholy in winter, so it is common for a magi to send away their faithful hellhound to hotter areas, just for the cold months. Hellhounds are most formidable in the summer, when they are able to take energy from the sun itself. When fully grown, their control over their powers strengthen, until they are able to start bonfires from far distances. If partnered with a fire magi, a hellhound can boost the strength of their human companion, making the pair a powerful force. Even when a hellhounds companion is not a fire wielder, the two can form powerful spells – for example, a hellhound and a water magi can produce burning steam. Breeding Additional Information *No. 95 *Obtained from the Romantic Request quest *Released: February 14, 2010 *Sprites: Rijolt, GlassWalker *Description: Damien *Origins: Hellhound is a supernatural dog in folklore. A wide variety of ominous or hellish supernatural dogs occur in mythologies around the world. *Trivia: Required in order to join 'the Dark Brotherhood '(player only needs to have one, but it stays in the Keep). Category:2010 Creatures Category:Quest-born Category:Artist: Rijolt Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Canines Category:Fire